1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to the biomedicine sector, specifically the field of muscular-skeletal surgery and, within same, the instruments used in open surgery and arthroscopy, specifically for suture with surgical thread, and the techniques used by the invention.
2. Description of the Related Art
Open surgery uses stitching with surgical suture to close wounds caused to the muscular-skeletal system by accidental damage or made during surgical procedures. The concept of stitching includes single stitch sutures and continuous suture with surgical thread, as well as the use of staples. The muscular-skeletal system includes muscles, tendons, cutaneous and subcutaneous tissue, cartilage, etc. However, there is no suturing to bone tissue of implants, of the periosteum type or similar systems which imitate the attributes of the periosteum. Most suture techniques existing at present are based around suture using a needle with surgical thread, requiring suturing to be carried out manually by the surgeon or their assistants.
However, current surgical techniques do not allow for joining muscular-skeletal system tissues using continuous suture with thread or several single stitches, particularly suture involving bone tissue, which cannot be sutured manually using a needle and suture. One of the problems that embodiments of this invention resolves is precisely this, suturing on bone or cartilage, particularly when the suture is arthroscopic. Open surgery using a needle and suture, except in the case of bone, presents no greater problem. However, due to the reduced size of the surgical field, arthroscopic suture using a needle and suture is almost impossible.